


Cherry Pie

by cleanerlevi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo x Reader - Freeform, Eating, F/M, Food Porn, Forgive Me, Just a drabble, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Nothing more, Oral Sex, PWP, Pie, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, This is not to be taken seriously, actual porn, anakin is baked into the crust, are there even cherries in space, blue milk butter, cherry pie, eating pie out of you, i ruined pie for myself, im literally so sorry for this, im sorry you guys, kylo ren has a food fetish, nothing less, same difference, sweet sweet cherry pie, this started off as a joke but now i’m here for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanerlevi/pseuds/cleanerlevi
Summary: Kylo Ren is a hungry boy, and he knows exactly what his favorite dessert is.
Relationships: Ben Solo x Reader, kylo ren x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this started as a joke, but I figured that for laughs and/or other reasons, you may want to read it, so I proudly present to you the worst thing I’ve ever written. Enjoy :)

While you’re all up for another meet up with Kylo Ren, this specific situation is beyond your reasonable logic. Your fingers tangle into his hair and give gentle tugs with each cherry he pushes into you.

Yes, cherries. Kylo is currently shoving at least half of a cherry pie into you. It was entirely his idea.

“Your pussy looks so good like this,” he mewls. You give a glance down, catching sight of the stars in his eyes.

“Like what?” You moan back. The cherries smush inside of you, morphing to the shape of your walls, filling you perfectly. A gasp works it’s way from your chest when he sends a piece of flaky crust past your entrance and deep into you.

“All opened for me, full of cherries, leaking out their glaze.” Kylo’s eyes remained trained on you, his breath hot against your sticky cunt. He bites his lip in an act of focus. Long fingers slip another cherry into you, it joining the dozen others. 

A thought briefly, slightly, furrows his brows. “You’re the best plate in the galaxy.” Kylo drawls out, dilated pupils swallowing you whole. 

It takes a moment to resister what he said; the cherry glaze spikes your blood sugar. “Why is that?” Your breath is growing labored, keeping each cherry held in place, none from accidentally slipping out.

“Automatic warming feature.” 

A dry laugh escapes you, air blowing from your nose. Kylo, however, was serious about the statement, his features hanging stoic on his face.

“What?” He questions, eyes glancing up at you. 

“No, it’s nothing. Please just do something with this pie inside of me.” You give up a meek whimper.

“Ah, of course,” Kylo resumes as his vision falls back to your core. “If only there were whipped cream to top you off.” You force yourself not to laugh at this statement, afraid to provoke his anger in any manner. Heating the pie up might actually mean getting impaled with a lightsaber, and you didn’t want to die with a pussy filled up with fruit.

The man leans into you, his lips wrapping neatly around your hole. Slowly, steadily, he begins to suck, each cherry vacuuming out of you with consistent speed.

“Fuck, fuck,” you moan, the foreign sensation pushing you into spirals of mysterious pleasure. “Kylo,” his name falls from your lips with instinct.

You watch intently, pushing your head up to get a better view of him. His hair falls in waves down his cheeks, a bright red creeping up his perfect nose.

One by one, each cherry is pulled from your core. You can hear him chew, feel his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow he makes. Kylo eats the cherries from inside of you, hungrier for more by the second.

“Shit, Kylo, yes!” You moan louder when his tongue so sweetly pushes past you, into you, into your hot and desperate cunt. He wiggles his tongue around inside of you, scavenging for the last of the cherries.

Your eyes widen when his tongue finds the piece of crust, mailable as ever when he fishes it out of you. Onyx eyes glance up to meet yours, every ounce of passion for pie displayed so clearly on them.

When the last of the baked dessert is gone from you, Kylo runs his tongue along your folds, just for good measure. He takes caution in cleaning the glaze from your center, eagerly lapping up every drop. 

“How was that?” He purrs, his back straightening. You blush at the sight: cherry glaze running up his nose, cheeks, even matting his hair to his face. He licks his stained lips for visual effect, sending an ache to your clit.

You’re left speechless, but after a moment, you know what to say.

“What kind of pie should we try next?”


End file.
